


Revenge?

by MinsoosNumberOneFan



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by True Beauty, M/M, Minor Character Death, OCs - Freeform, eh idk, highschool, highschool in general, highschool romance, itll come back to haunt joowon, kpop, might become a webtoon in the future, ocs lol, seongmin too, what am i supposed to put for tags lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinsoosNumberOneFan/pseuds/MinsoosNumberOneFan
Summary: After the death of Park Kyungsoo, a 19-year-old idol in the boy group “ONESHOT” under LIE Entertainment, his younger brother, Park Joowon, suffered. Kyungsoo had killed himself because he was in a lot of scandals— and the company did nothing about it, not even releasing a statement after his death.It was left to Joowon, Kyungsoo’s younger brother, to expose the entertainment company for what it really was: fraud. The best way to do this, of course, is to debut under the company and learn everything about it.But what to do when you catch feelings for a girl who was just trying to help you improve your singing?





	Revenge?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755529) by Yaongyi. 



> This is my first book on AO3, so please be lenient! Also, lowercase intended. I’m sorry if it bothers you.

** 2017 **

he stood on top of the roof, dread full in his eyes. he didn’t want to do this. but it seemed like it was the only way out— the only way to escape the rumors that he, park kyungsoo, was abusing his band members. but he wasn’t. he really wasn’t. one of the vocalists was abusing them and him.

_why don’t they believe me?_

in a time like this, kyungsoo thought of his brother, joowon. joowon was probably at home now.. or with his best friend, seongmin. he’d have no idea what his hyung was about to do. 

_it’s now or never. this is the only way._

kyungsoo looked down at the busy street of seoul below him. wow. was it always this beautiful? was it always so busy? kyungsoo must’ve never noticed, being so busy with training.  his group, ONESHOT, had just debuted last year. yet rumors were already spreading like a wildfire. why wasn’t his label doing anything? ceo choi said the group would be fine as long as the public thought he was the abuser. the actual abuser, soohun, had kept hitting them,

_when will he stop?_

kyungsoo hoped this moment was worth something. he hoped that soohun stopped hitting the other members. they didn’t deserve that. they spent as much (if not more) time practicing and training pre-debut.  the black-haired 19 year old felt a bright, warm light cast on him. opening his eyes, he saw the electronic billboard. “LIE Entertainment.” that doesn’t mean leaders in entertainment. it really is just lies.  kyungsoo shuffered closer to the edge of the rooftop. he was standing on top of the building he had trained in for 6 years. the building he had slept in for 5 years. the building he was hit in for 3 years. and now, he was about to jump off.  as the billboard changed to a conceot photo of ONESHOT’s brother group, ILLUSION, he closed his eyes once more.

_goodbye, joowon. i’m sorry i couldn’t say it in person._

then he stepped off.


End file.
